The present invention relates to oxyhydrocarbylnorbornanes and compositions using said oxyhydrocarbylnorbornanes which have the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein at least one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon single bond and the other of the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond and X is carbonyl having the structure: ##STR4## or carbinyl having the structure: ##STR5## to augment or enhance the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes or to impart aroma to such perfume compositions, perfumed articles or colognes.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials such as perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles including soaps, detergents, cosmetics and powders. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Natural, sweet pine, incense, camphene-like, sweet, green, floral, fruity, dried fruity, ionone-like, orris-like and nasturtium-like aromas dried, woody, piney, sweaty and geranic acid-like nuances are particularly desirable in several types of perfume compostions, perfumed articles and colognes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,358 issued on Dec. 3, 1974 discloses a process for producing 2-acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-5-norbornene in both the exo and endo forms which have uses in perfumery and other fragrance applications. These compounds have the structures: ##STR6## These compounds, produced by reaction of cyclopentadiene with mesityl oxide, are starting materials for producing a number of the compounds of our invention. However, the compounds of our invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties when compared with the 2-acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-5-norbornene of U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,358.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,761 discloses the use in perfumery of 4(2'-norbornyl)-2-butanones having the structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or metyl and R is hydrogen or lower alkyl containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Such compounds have structures which are different in kind from the structures of the compounds of our invention. Also disclosed as intermediates for producing the foregoing compounds are compounds having the generic structure: ##STR8## wherein the dotted line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond. In addtion, the following reaction sequence is set forth therein: ##STR9##
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", 1969, Vol. 1, discloses the use in perform compositions and in foodstuff flavors of "fenchone", "fenchyl alcohol", "camphene carbinol", and "camphene carbinyl acetate", thus:
(i) "1385: FENCHONE
laevo-Fenchone. (dextro- is known but less common as a fragrance material). PA0 1,3,3-Trimethyl-2-norbornanone. PA0 1,3,3-Trimethyl bicyclo-1,2,2-heptanone-2. ##STR10## PA0 1,3,3-Trimethyl-2-norbornanol PA0 1,3,3-Trimethyl bicyclo-1,2,2-heptanol-2. PA0 2-Fenchanol. PA0 Fenchol. ##STR11##
Warm-camphoraceous, powerful and diffusive, basically sweet odor.
Warm, somewhat burning and bitter taste with a medicinal note.
This ketone finds some use as a masking odor in industrial fragrances. It is also used in the reconstruction of Fennel oil and a few other essential oils.
In spite of its rather unpleasant taste, it is used in various Berry complex flavors, in Spice complexes and in certain types of Liquer flavoring.
The concentration used is about 0.1 to 5 ppm in the finished product."
(ii) "1387: FENCHYL ALCOHOL
Powerful and diffusive, Camphor-like, but sweeter and more Citrus-like almost Lime-like odor with more or less of an earthy-dry character, according to the composition and isomer-ratio.
The taste is somewhat bitter-Lime-like, camphoraceous and slightly woody-musty.
This interesting alcohol (or mixed alcohols) finds use in perfume compositions ranging from woody or herbaceous to Citrus-Lime and even certain floral types. It produces power and "lift" to floral fragrances, and solid background to Lime and other Citrus bases, having the advantage over the Terpenes in being very stable in soap.
Fenchyl alcohol is also used in flavor compositions such as Strawberry and other berries, Lime and Spice, etc.
The concentration is normally low, e.g., 0.2 up to 5 ppm in the finished product."
(iii) "1028: 3,3-DIMETHYL-.DELTA..sup.2, beta-NORBORNANE-2-ETHANOL "Camphene carbinol". ##STR12##
Sweet-camphoraceous, warm and soft odor with a woody undertone. Upon standing it may develop an odor resembling that of Celluloid.
Although rarely offered commerically, this chemical could find some use in perfume compositions of the woody, Oriental and orrisytype, in new variations of Pine fragrances, and in various soap and detergent perfumes."
(iv) "1029: 3,3-DIMETHYL-.DELTA..sup.2 -beta-NORBORNANE-2-ETHYLACETATE "Camphene carbinyl acetate". ##STR13##
Mild and sweet-woody odor with a floral-piney undertone. The commercial products are probably not well-defined single chemicals, and great variations in odor have been observed.
This ester has been developed in line with the research on Sandalwood type odors. The parent alcohol "Camphene carbinol" was once considered useful as a Sandalwood type material, but it has found more use as a sweetening and enriching ingredient in sophisticated Pine fragrances. The title ester finds limited use in perfume compositions of woody character, Fougeres, Pine fragrances, etc. and it blends very well with the Cyclohexanol derivatives, Ionones, iso- Bornylacetate, Nitromusks, etc."
U.S. Patent 3,928,456 discloses monocyclic compounds having the generic structure: ##STR14## containing one double bond in position 2'- or 3'- of the acyl side-chain and either one double bond in position 1- or 2- (as shown in the above formula, the double bond in the 2 position can be either in the cycle or the side chain), or two conjugated double bonds in positions 1- and 3- of the cycle, the double bonds being represented by dotted lines, and wherein n is zero or 1, R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 represent hydrogen or one of them a lower alkyl radical, such as methyl or ethyl, and the others hydrogen, and R.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, and R.sup.7 represent hydrogen or one of them a lower alkyl radical, such as methyl or ethyl, and the others hydrogen, as being useful in perfumery and food flavors and also flavors, beverages, animal feeds and tobaccos. Specifically disclosed in this patent is a compound having the structure: ##STR15##
U.S. Application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 551,030, filed on Feb. 19, 1975 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,050, discloses, interalia, perfumery uses of compounds having the structures: ##STR16## wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon bond and each of the wavy lines is a carbon-carbon single bond, one of the carbon-carbon single bonds represented by the wavy line being epimeric with respect to the other of the carbon-carbon single bonds represented by the wavy line.
In addition, various processes and compounds relating to the synthesis of synthetic sandalwood oil components are described in the following U.S. Patents:
(i) Perfume Compounds and Process for Preparing Same--U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,261, issued June 27, 1972:
Compounds: ##STR17##
(ii) dihydro-.beta.-santalol and Processes for Preparing Dihydro-.beta.-santalol from 3-Endo-Methyl-3-Exo (4'-Methyl-5'-Hydroxyphenyl) Norcamphor--U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,263, issued June 27, 1972: ##STR18##
(iii) Process for Preparing .beta.-Santalol from 3-Methyl-norcamphor--U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,008, issued May 9, 1972: ##STR19##
(iv) Process for Preparing Dihydro-.beta.-Santalol from 3-Endo-methyl-3-Exo(4'-Methyl-5'-Hydroxypentyl) Norcamphor--U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,266, issued June 27, 1972: ##STR20##
None of the compounds disclosed in either U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,456 or U.S. Application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 551,030, filed Feb. 19, 1975 and now U.S. Pat. 4,000,050 have properties even closely similar to the properties of the "oxyhydrocarbylnorbornanes" of the instant application.
Chem Abstracts, Vol 84, 73728n (abstract of Karaev, et al, Zh. Org. Khim. 1975, 11(12), 2622) discloses preparation of the compound: ##STR21##
Klein and Rojahn, Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 84, 90327y (1976) discloses the use of compounds having the generic structure: ##STR22## (wherein the dashed line is a single or double bond) as an intermediate in the preparation of .beta.-santalol; but no organoleptic properties of these norbornane derivatives are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344, issued on July 24, 1973, discloses that chemical compounds characterized by the structural formula: ##STR23## wherein the dashed line represents the presence of a single or a double bond wherein R.sub.1 ', R.sub.2 ', R.sub.3 ' and R.sub.4 ' each represent hydrogen or lower methyl and R.sub.5 ' represents hydrogen or lower alkyl and R.sub.6 ' represents a polymethylene radical of from 2 to 4 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or substituted with lower alkyl, which "as a whole exhibits a characteristic, pleasant, strong and long lasting aroma which is highly useful in the preparation of fragrance compositions and perfume products". Various notes are described such as green, cuminic, walnut, raw potato, earthy, camphoraceous, civet, walnut bark, neroli, anise, vegetable, menthone, animal, minty, eucalyptol, cucumber, pine and fecal.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344 discloses as chemical intermediates for preparing the above ketal, a compound having the generic structure: ##STR24## wherein R.sub.1 ', R.sub.2 ', R.sub.3 ', R.sub.4 ' and R.sub.5 ' have the same meaning as defined above.
However, the specific compound of our invention is not set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344.
No prediction of the organoleptic properties of the compound of the instant invention can be made by a study of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 71, 49664z (abstract of Sadykh-Zade, et al (U.S.S.R.) Dokl. Akad. Nauk Azerb. SSR 1968, 24(11), 38-41) discloses the synthesis of exo and endo forms of the compounds having the structures: ##STR25##
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 81, 135512m (abstract of Akhmedov, I. M., et al (Inst. Georg. Fiz. Khim., Baku, U.S.S.R.) Dokl. Akad. Nauk Az. SSR 1974, 30(4), 18-21) discloses the synthesis of the compound having the structure: ##STR26##
None of the Chemical Abstract references discloses compounds which have a close structural relationship to the oxyhydrocarbylnorbornanes of the instant invention. In any event, the organoleptic properties of the compounds of the Chemical Abstract references are different in kind from those of the oxyhydrocarbylnorbornanes of the instant invention.